The Big Cook-Off
'''The Big Cook-Off '''is the sixth episode of Leader Plankton! and the second episode of the 2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon. The previous episode was Squirrel And Plankton Fight. The next episode is SpongeBob Escapes. Characters *Leader Plankton *Quag *Prisoner SpongeBob *Timmy the Twina *Mrs. Puff (debut) *Patrick Star *Lahoonamine *Harold (debut; cameo) *Other underwater chefs *Other moonian chefs *Underwater citizens *Moonians Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Moon *Tinnington Town Hall (debut) Plot The world's two greatest cook-offs are happening on the same exact day at the same exact time. These cook-offs take place at the two extraordinary places humans have loved and wondered about. And these two places are....the ocean and...the moon. Who will win at these two awesome cook-offs? The humans may never know. Story Leader Plankton was sitting on a throne in front of a whole bunch of grills. "My favorite time of the year! The first annual Leader Plankton Cook-Off! Everyone will complete in a cook-off and will cook me four meals! Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner! And the best, desert! Now, let's get started!" Leader Plankton and suddenly a whole bunch of people came. "Cook me food!" Leader Plankton shouted and everyone started cooking. At the moon, Patrick and Quag were were at the Big Moon Cook-Off. "So...um what are we doing here again?" Patrick asked. "We're at the Big Moon Cook-Off! Everyone at the moon is cooking food and Lahoonamine is tasting. And I am putting a secret mind-controlling spice in my foods that will mind-control Lahoonamine and they will award me where I will make the same dish for every moonian in the moon!! All with the same exact ingredients! There is nothing that can stop me!" Quag explained. Suddenly, Timmy landed by ready to fight. "Timmy the Twina! Oh no, You're not ruining my plan this time! Your owner's here and that means you can't cook against me! Ha Ha Ha!" Quag bragged. Timmy then put a fake mustache on. "Uh-oh," Quag said. "Haha! And to think the humans will never find out about this cook-off. NEVER! NEVER! But you know when you think of it if scientists basically just guess everything and say it's true. I mean they have no proof. I mean scientists are basically wrong lots of times. I mean people underwater have suceeded much more than people above water!" Leader Plankton laughed. Ding! The bell had rung! It was time for breakfast! Prisoner SpongeBob came up to Leader Plankton. "Ahh, Leader Plankton! Here's some yummy pancakes with sea syrup with some scrambled eggs and some hash browns!" Prisoner SpongeBob offered. "Prisoner SpongeBob? I didn't know you would be joining," he said and then tasted the food. "This is spectacular! I didn't know you could cook, SpongeBob!" Leader Plankton said astonished at SpongeBob's cooking. "Well, I did use to be a fry cook at the Krusty Krab," Prisoner SpongeBob explained. Next, it was Mrs. Puff who had performed a bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon. Leader Plankton tried it. "It certainly quite healthy and quite tasty, Bran," Leader Plankton told Mrs. Puff. "It's Poppy Puff," Mrs. Puff explained. "Yeah, whatever Bran," Leader Plankton said. Mrs. Puff sighed. Timmy had disguised himself as a master chef and cooked a very tasty meal. Quag was working on his meal. It was time to put on the secret spice. But the secret spice was gone! He looked and saw Timmy running with it. "Timmy the Twina! Come back here! Quag needs that to cook with!" yelled Patrick chasing after him. Cook Timmy threw the bottle off the moon causing it to explode. Ding! It was time to stop cooking and time for Lahoonamine to start tasting! Back in the ocean, it was time for Leader Plankton to have lunch. Prisoner SpongeBob made him a Krabby Patty. "A Krabby Patty!" munched Leader Plankton on the sandwich he loved it so much he automatically claimed it winner. Now everyone cooked Leader Plankton dinner. SpongeBob cooked him steak with streak sauce, rich pilaf and mashed potatoes and gravy. He loved it. Mrs. Puff served him pasta with cinnamon sauce. Leader Plankton tried all the different foods and now it was time for the best meal! Dessert! Everyone quickly started cooking Leader Plankton desert. Lahoonamine tasted everyone's foods except for Quag who never got to finish. "And the winner is Chef Timmy!" Lahoonamine announced and everyone started cheering. "Curse you Timmy the Cook!!!" Quag shouted. Back in the ocean, it was desert time. Leader Plankton's mouth watered getting ready for the yummy deserts he would get. Prisoner SpongeBob came up and served 3 brownies, a bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce on it and a cherry. Also there was some batter too. Leader Plankton loved all of his deserts but he loved Prisoner SpongeBob's much of all. "Prisoner SpongeBob wins! Now for your reward you get in be in 3 episodes in a row in the 2012 LPSM!" Leader Plankton announced. "Hooray! Wait, what's LPSM mean?" Prisoner SpongeBob asked confused. Trivia *This is the first time a Leader Plankton! episode has made a reference to the real world. The second is The New Moonian Baby. *This is the first time the fourth wall was broken.